


Hamilton one-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Christmas, Crushes, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Historical Inaccuracy, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some Hamilton one-shotsNot receiving requests at the moment but I will let you know when I do<3
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/ Francis Kinloch, Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Mistletoe (Lams)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!!!

Alex P.O.V  
The snowflakes have been gently falling to the ground, covering the world in a delicate layer of crisp snow. Everyone is at awe at the heavenly sight of Christmas. The Schuylers decided to host the Christmas gathering at their mansion. I had every reason to smile, but something felt wrong. Something felt missing. It was like a piece of me was wasn't there. I wasn't sure why it wasn't there but I knew I couldn't let this feeling ruin this party for me.  
I could see everyone enjoying themselves. Herc was making Christmas jumpers for everyone, Madison and Burr seem to be discussing about books near the fireplace (I don't know why I just can imagine them being in a book club of something). Thomas and Laf seem to be complaining about which type of wine is better which made me chuckle a bit while Angelica, Eliza and Maria set up the table. I smiled at the sight of my friends having a grand time until something hit me where is John.  
I looked around scanning the room for my best friend. At the corner of my eye I him and Peggy drinking some Sam Adams on the couch. I walked over to the hoping I didn't ruin anything.  
"Alexander!" they both said together making more room him.  
"I was worried you were not going to make it," John chuckled as he shuffled closer to me.  
"I would never miss this party for the world plus it's not every day I get to hang out with my two favourite people," I consoled while wrapping by arms around John and Peggy. They both chuckled and leaned in closer to whispered something to my ear.  
"So... have you asked him out yet?"  
"What!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.  
John looked at me confused. "Alex what is wrong?"  
"Oh it's n-nothing its um just that," I am stuttering like a mad man looking at Peggy for guidance.  
"He just remembered that he needs to talk to you in private don't you Hamilton," she teased while wiggling her eyebrows. John looked confused and was clearly oblivious of this situation. He followed me anyway upstairs while asking me what was going on.  
"I guess all I really want to say to you is thank you." "Thank you for what Alex?"  
I smiled at him with a slight blush. "I guess thank you for being there for me when I needed it. When me and Eliza broke up you were always still there for me when I needed it."  
John smiled back at me. "Alex you are the closest friend I got, I will always be there for you."  
We smile and stared at each other's eyes for a while a that it got a little bit awkward. I look away feeling a bit embarrassed. Then I heard a little chuckle from John. He was looking up and I looked up to see what he was chuckling at. I start to chuckle too. A mistletoe.  
"We don't have to if you don't want to," I stammered.  
"Well I mean I d-don't mind," he said bashfully.  
We both slowly stepped closer clearly nervous. I could feel his warm breath against my neck. I knew this was my shot. I moved my face closer to his and felt his soft lips against mine. We both melted into the kiss and I suddenly felt myself complete again.  
John pulled apart first a little out of breath. He was fifty shades pinker than usual and I wasn't surprise if I was as well. "We should probably head back now." I agreed and showed him downstairs. Not expecting to find Peggy with her phone smirking.  
"What so funny Peggy?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing, just the sweet feel of blackmail," she said sweetly.  
We both looked at each other confused then it just clicked. "PEGGY!" We yelled in unison as we both chased her down the halls, while everyone just stares in confusion.


	2. Crushes (Thaurens/Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens has a crush and asks his best friend for a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very good at oneshots so I apologise if this is bad. I wrote this on my phone so I’m sorry for any mistakes.

John P.O.V

"So why am I doing this again?" Alexander asked for the hundredth time.

I sighed and gave him a small smile. "Because you're my best friend and will help me without payment," I said innocently. He gave me an eyebrow raise which I responded by giving him a small shove. "Fine if you do this then I will buy you a new book or something."

"Awww thanks John I would gladly help you,” he snickered while ruffling my hair. I grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. He immediately brought his hand back to his side. Just because I am half an inch smaller his big ass ego decided it was to okay to ruffle my hair. “I understand that I’m your best friend but why can you ask Laf to talk to him. He is literally his cousin. You know how much I hate Thomas,” he looked at me with confused eyes.

“You literally see him everyday in debate club and plus I nervous that Laf might make fun of me for liking his cousin,” I muttered. “Plus you too should get along Thomas isn’t as bad as you think.”

“If he isn’t so bad why don’t you talk to him?” he retorted. 

“You don’t tell a guy that you like him it will make you look like an idiot. In fact you told me that in second year!”

“Fine you win. I will talk to him,” smiling softly at me. I hugged him and thank him a million of times. He chuckled at started to walk over Thomas Jefferson.

I liked Thomas ever since freshman year and it’s not because of his looks. He is a really smart individual and we have lots in common. We talk a lot in history and we talk a bit in parties but I don’t get to hang out with him often due to Hamilton hating him for some reason. I talked to him about it and how I might have got a small crush on Thomas and he was very understanding and we would talk to him and his group sometimes. Well I say talk Alex and Thomas normally just argue.

I saw Thomas laughing with Burr and Madison while Alexander was on his way to him. When Alexander approaches him they all gave him a look. My heart starts to this and I regret sending poor Alex over there. I knew they didn’t get a long but I didn’t think much of it.

I waited for a while hoping that things will go to plan. Like always I got nervous when Hamilton opened his mouth. I couldn’t hear what he was saying so I was hoping he wasn’t saying something irrational. 

I looked at Thomas and he was genuinely smiling. Whatever Alexander said it worked. Then he looked at me with a caring smile. I swear my heart exploded and I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I looked away hoping he couldn’t see me being a blushing mess.

I started to think that maybe he might like me back. I wander if we could-. My mind stopped dreaming as I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I looked back and I saw my crush standing behind me.

“Hey John I was wondering if you will like to hang out with me on the weekend,” he asked with his almond eyes shining back at me. 

“Yeah that would be great,” I felt my cheeks blush again as I spoke.

“Here is my number so we can sort out the details,” he spoke softly as his curly hair swayed when moving to give me his number. “Here you go. Hey I was about to leave school do you want me to walk you home?” 

“Yeah that would be great.” And just like that I internally squealed as he left to get his quote. I looked at Alex who was smirking at me giving me a ‘I told you so look’. I gave him a small shove as I followed Thomas.

Alexander P.O.V

“Hey Laf, are you walking back home today?” I asked my friend.

“Yeah mon amie but are you good?” He said clearly concerned about something.

“Y-Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” I asked confused.

Lafayette gave me a worried look. “I saw what happened with you Thomas and John. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I know how you had a crush on John.”

I let a little gasp. I didn’t realise it was obvious I thought I kept it a secret. “Thomas makes John happy. And if John is happy then that is enough for me.”

I said that while looking over at John and Thomas walking close together knowing the truth that I’ll never be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any improvements I can make please tell me. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Ghost (Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is ghost who just want Alex to learn from his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after Say No To This . This will contain swearing, angst and mentions of rape so it that makes you uncomfortable I would read something else.
> 
> As an update to this I should probably make clear that I’m not making John a victim to what Alexander called rape he was just being manipulative in that situation because he didn’t want to be in the wrong. John didn’t tell Alexander what happened and he was making assumptions.

Alex stood outside the house for a couple of seconds wanting to process the events that happened. He took a shaky breath and went inside. He ran to his room a flopped on his bed. He wanted to scream in his pillow or just punch someone. He felt rage boiling inside him. 'This can't be my fault, how was I supposed to know?' He thought.

"You screwed up," he heard a voice behind him. He glanced at the owner of the voice direction and then sighed. He saw the pale figure looking at him . His baby blue eyes looking down at him with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"What do you expect me to do about it, John?" He spat. "Isn't that your job?" He said a trifle sharply. The pale figure stepped closer feeling a little hurt from his friend harsh tone.

"Alexander," He said softly. "You know I can't do anything but you can."

"Look John I didn't want this to happen okay. There was nothing for me to do to change what happened. I don't know what else I can do," he sighed and covers his face in shame. The ghost on the other hand had enough of his 'shame'.

"There was nothing for you to do? seriously Alexander, how can you do this to Eliza she loves you. And have you forgotten that you're a lawyer god damn it! I don't know about you but if someone told be that their husband has been abusing them I would call a fucking lawyer!" His pale face grew red from range, illuminating his freckles.

"Oh as if you are so perfect," he spat. "You should be happy I did what you said, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked very confused. All he wanted for his friend was to be happy. This is not what he wanted.

"You told be 'Don't do something I wouldn't do' so I did what you did. Let people walk over me. Isn't that what you wanted?" He smirked at John who was looking down in guilt.

"Y-you know what I meant by that and I don't let people walk over me," he huffed.

"What about Manning? How old were you when you got married early 20s was it?

"What are you talking about?"

"You were drunk when you met her so she offered to take you home but she did more than that on that night didn't she?" John felt small he wanted to leave. He had enough of this man's petty excuse if having an affair. He wanted to leave so badly but he couldn't. "She had sex with you and you did nothing about it. You got her pregnant and you married the woman who raped you because you were so scared of what your father thought of you."

"That's not true, I l-love her," he managed to whisper out but Hamilton could hear from his shouting. He felt fresh tears running down his face. He could remember the last time he cried. He stroked his cheek to get rid off the tears. He wished he could just fade away. He just stood there allowing Hamilton to carry on this abuse.

"So you can't expect me to-" he looked up and saw John, his John, quietly crying to himself. "John?" He called out but didn't get a reply. 'Shit what have I done' he thought. He walked closer to the pale figure and took his arm and gently moved his curly hair out of his face. "I'm sorry John, I didn't mean any of it," he stared to break down a bit realising the harsh words he used at his friend. "I know you didn't asked for any of it and I'm sorry for not understanding sooner."

"I know and it's alright-"

"No it's not alright John I was using your insecurities to make me feel better. I know what I did wrong and now I'm going to fix everything." John smiled at him and embraced him in a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there any mistakes and don’t be shy to correct me. Leave any requests or suggestions if you want.


	4. Stay Away (Historical Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has been avoiding Alexander and his friends ever since he came back from South Carolina. Alex’s first thought was that he said something hurtful but little did he know John has a secret of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written in a while so if there are any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Trigger warning: homophobia

Third person  
"John wait up," Alexander called out to the taller boy. John turned around see his friend. His eyes grew large and started to shake.

"Alexander I-" he began but was interpreted by the redhead looking up at him.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. John looked at the floor not wanting any eye contact at all.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he muttered before turning around to start heading back to his tent. Before he could take a steps the smaller boy grabbed him by the arm. "Alexander please I need to go back. I can't hang around you I'm sick."

"No Jack, first you need to tell me why you were acting all weird for the past week." Alexander's eyes grew with concern while John's grew with frustration. "Laf said you stopped talking to people and were engaging in very dangerous battles. Even Washington is worried about you."

"Alexander I already told you I'm sick." John pushed Hamilton of him and glared at him. Alex raised an eye brow clearly not believing him. "Alexander if we are going to talk about this, can we at least do this in private?". Alexander realised John looking around as if everyone was listening to their conversation. John never cared what people thought of him. Why is he acting so different?

Alexander sighed but respected his wishes. He pulled John into their tent noticing the slight flinch when he touched him. His concern for him grew as he watched his beloved friend nervously playing with beautiful blonde hair . "John," Alexander spoke softly, "Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

Alexander could see the pain in his friends eyes through his fringe. "Alexander I don't know what to say. I already told you I'm sick ."

Alex felt him blood boil. "John you are not sick! I have seen sick when my mother .." he gulped. He could never finish that sentence.

John was full of guilt. He never meant for Alexander to relive those horrible memories. He hesitantly sat beside him putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to cause you any-"

He was silenced by a Alexander putting a finger in his lips signalling him to stop talking. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't snapped at you." He gave him a warm smile. "You said you were sick? I don't understand you seem fine."

John looked down then back at Alex. He wasn't sure if he should tell him. Can he trust Alexander? Will he understand? More questions seemed to appear in his mind. He didn't know how to answer any of then. He took a shaky breath. "My mind. There is something wrong with my head." Alex raised an eyebrow wanting him to explanation on what he said. "Alexander I think I might be a homosexual. I told my father before I've never really fancied any girl. He assumed I was just a late bloomer. But when I told him I had a strange feelings for guys he rushed me into the church." John looked down again. He couldn't stand to see his friends reaction. "He told me that I was a sinner. A mistake. He thought I could be cured though."

"John you are not-"

"I'm going to get married."

"Wait what!" He looked at John as if he was crazy. He just told him that he might be homosexual why is he getting married to a woman.

"Alexander I thought you would be happy for me," his eyes grew with confusion. "Once I do this I can finally hang out with everyone again."

"John I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Once I get married I'll be cured and I don't have to worry about affecting you with my illness again," There was a bounce to his voice as if he was happy but if you listened closely you can hear a trapped boy.

Alexander realised something. John wasn't ignoring him because he hated him. It was because he truly believed that being gay was contagious. He was scared of hurting him. "John being a homosexual isn't contagious."

"But my father said-"

"Forget your father he's a dick." A small chuckle escaped from John’s moth but it was slowly replaced with a frown. Alexander gently cupped his cheek which made John look in to his violet eyes. “Jack, from the moment I saw you I knew that I fallen in love with you,” John let out a small gasp probably thinking that he was the reason why Alexander felt those feelings. “ John this isn’t your fault you understand.” He tilted John’s head up so his eyes can be met with his. “John you are not a sickness, not a mistake and I love you.”

John looked at his friends no his lover and tears threatened to fall. He put his arms around Alex’s and pulled him in a warm embrace.

“I love you too.”


	5. This Is Goodbye (Historical Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and Laurens have their final conversation before heading to Yorktown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to repost this on my Oneshot. This was my first ever fan fiction so I’m sorry that’s it’s terrible.
> 
> Even though this is Historical I used the musical appearance for some reason.

"Alexander!" a familiar voice called. Hamilton turned around to find his freckled friend rushing towards him.   
"I'm glad to see you are finally leading your men," he chuckled.

"Well it's about time," he said as he looked at his friend. "It feels like ages since I last saw you. What'd I miss?" he asked. John started to guide him to his new to camp where he will be staying until he heads to Yorktown. 

"Well ever since the duel things have been crazy. It is not the same without you man," he sighs.

"Oh really, how so?" he asks his friend. They reach the tents and Hamilton sets his bags down and face his friend. 

"Washington is really stressed these days which is making him more frantic I guess but he is trying to hide it well for us. You should talk to him later when you settled in," John said as he started to fidget with his hands. He only does that when he is nervous and he has great reason to. This battle is either going to make or break the revolution. 

He remembered the last time he spoke to the general and how he snapped. "Don't worry I'll make sure I talk to him I had a feeling he would want to talk to me after our last conversation." 

Laurens smirked at him. "Just make sure not to lose your cool... son."

"Don't call me SON!" he said glaring at john who was having a laughing fit. He shoved his friend lightly red in the face. 

"What I just tried to lighten the mood and plus I am older to you," he chuckled.

"Yeah well my ego is bigger than you," he retorted with a smug look on his face. John was still laughing and decided that there was no use to continue this quarrel. He put a hand on Hamilton's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Alex," he consoled. "It is a shame I have to head back to South Carolina soon I really wish we could catch up more."

"I know but hey when the war is over we will have all the time in the world. I should get going to see Washington but don't worry I will promise to write to you as soon as I can," he reassured his friend.

"I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Until we meet again my dearest Laurens." He embraced his friend for the final time and head to the general's office wondering when the next time he will meet his freckled friend.


	6. Beautiful (Kinlaurens/Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens is a struggling college student who works as a model. Unfortunately Kinloch is his manager and shows he’s not a great person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Toxic relationships and non con

John P.O.V  
"Francis I don't want to do this," I whimpered. He was making me do another revealing photo shoot . The last time I did it my partner ,who I was working with for a couple of shoots, thought it would be a good idea to touch me inappropriately. Francis didn't even get mad. You would think my boyfriend and manager would care if I was getting touched.

Francis rolled his eyes at me, ignoring my plead. He went back on his phone texting my new partner since I refused to work with my last one. "Francis please let me do something else," I begged again.

"John I swear I'll fire you on the spot and find some other pretty boy if you continue whining like that," he threatened. I apologised immediately. I needed this job. 

A couple months ago my father kicked me out after I stupidly told him I was gay. He stopped supporting me financially which caused me to panic since I needed the money for college. Thankfully my boyfriend took pity on me and let me work for him in his modelling agency. At first I wasn't sure about but Francis is very good at persuading.

There was a knock on the door and Francis opened it immediately. I saw the friendly face on Hercules who was an apprentice for a tailor that supplies clothing for the model tailor company. We spend a lot of time together outside of work but Francis does like that very much.

Francis quickly took the clothes before Herc could even say hi and shut the door in his face. "What was that for?" I questioned while motioning to the door.

"We already wasted time by finding you a new partner and we are not wasting time for some small talk," he growled. He shoved the bag in my face waiting for me to take it. "Now strip or do you need me to that for you."

"Sorry," I apologised quietly and looked inside the bag which caused me to gasp and give Francis a disgusted look. "No," I simply said.

"John-" 

"No I'm not doing it." I set the bag down and crossed my arms. There was no way I was wearing that. It's bad enough I have people staring at me while doing the shoots but the outfit if I should even call it barely had anything to cover me with.

"John don't do this right now," he said while walking towards me. I shuffled back a bit when he didn't stop. I felt the wall behind me and gasped when Francis pinned me to the wall with my arms above my head and his knee in between my legs. I squirmed trying to get out but he just gripped me tighter. I hung me head down in defeat which made him chuckle darkly. "You listen to me you understand that," he growled in my ear. 

I whimpered but nodded not wanting him to get any angrier at me. He tightened his grip again while commanding me to look at him and speak. "Sorry sir, I understand," I managed to squeak out.

He smiled and began giving me small kisses that soon trailed down to my neck. "F-Francis wait I-," I was quickly silenced with another kiss on the lips. I was never fond of these actions but it always made Francis happy and that's all I need. He gave me a little bite on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I knew I should have but I didn't really want to do this right now. He obviously noticed me not giving him and moved his knee and hips and started to grind on me. 

The sudden action caused me to gasp and he took that chance to shove his tongue down my throat. He trailed his hand down and started to palm me through my pants. A sudden panic spread across by body and I used my free arm to push him off but with no avail. Fortunately, I was saved my a knock in the door. "John you are on in 20 minutes." 

"We will continue this later," he whispered in my ear. With that Francis back up from to my relief and handed me my clothes. "If I hear any more complaints from that pretty mouth of yours you are fired. Once your fired don't think for a second that I'm letting you back to my place. You'll be alone again and if sure you don't want that do you Princess?".

"No sir," I replied meekly.

"Good now get dressed doll," he demanded while leaving the room. Once he slammed the door I felt tears threatening to spill. My body felt dirty from the way he touched me. I should have done something. I really did try but whenever I'm around him I feel, unheard. 

I picked up the clothes with disgust and I saw the tight, red and laced outfit. It barely covered my parts and made my stomach churn when I saw myself in the mirror.

///

The set today was just a white bed. I cringed at the idea they were suggesting. Me under my partner while they would be on top me breathing their hot air in me. 

I walked over to the set where Francis was waiting for me. While walking over there I felt eyes staring at me. I wanted to disappear. Francis pulled closer to him once I was near. He placed a hand on my waist and the other gently placed on my cheek. "You look beautiful baby doll." I stood stiff looking down not wanting the attention. "Your partner should be here soon."

As he said that two people bursted in the room. One was tall and had poofy hair and a unusual magenta suit. I don't like to judge people by their appearance but anyone who thinks magenta looks nice on them must be incredible cocky or incredibly stupid. The other guy was much smaller, probably slightly taller than me and wore a similar outfit to mine but dark green. His seems to cover more of his body but seemed much more tighter. The young mans hair was pulled in a tight bun and he beautiful violet eyes that shined brighter than any star he seen.

"Ah Thomas and Alexander. Nice to finally meet you," Francis smiled at them while shaking their hands. Francis could be an actor idly he wanted to do. He was great at hiding how he truly felt and was a great liar. He could be angry one seconded but once someone else enters the room he acts like nothing happened.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Alexander Hamilton and this is Thomas." Gesturing at the Taller man. Francis had to talk to Thomas privately to discuss about the shoot. I was left with Alexander who smiled brightly and stretched his arm out. I shook his hand and gave him a small smile. "Are you okay you seem kinda nervous?".

I shrugged but later responded, " I don't really like wearing revealing clothes."

"Then why you do it then?"

"Got no choice I need the money." He looked at me with pitiful eyes. I hated when people gave me that look. They look at me as if I need help. I started to fidget with my fingers, distracting myself from my troubling thoughts.

"Hey," he spoke softly. "I heard you had troubles with your last partner but don't worry I'm not going to do anything." He gave me a reassuring smile that me me feel safe and warm. He didn't look at me as if I was some play thing for people to use. He looks at me like a normal person would. He was kind and made me feel secure. I might have met him for only a minute yet I feel as if I can trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want a part two or a book.


	7. Dangerous (Lams)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that these are mostly lams if you have any requests for any other ships I'll do my best to do them.  
> So the plan was to make this into smut for me to practice but my asexual self got to scared. You can probably tell where I got scared.

"Hey baby boy," I whispered seductively to John's ear as he was typing away on his laptop.

Without looking at me he pushed my face away from his ear with his hand. "Nope try again."

"Ugh hello John," I sighed and sat down on my bed. John was my dorm mate for college and we are inseparable. In fact some people assumed we were dating. I would love that to happen. I love the way John's freckles look like constellations and how his smile is so sweet and genuine. I would somewhat tease him as if we were dating like I did before but he doesn't take it well. He probably thinks I'm leading him on which is understandable since I'm known to be the flirt of school but I would never do something like that to him. He is the sweetest person I ever met I can't imagine anyone doing something like that to him.

I watched John type for his homework that was due for tomorrow. I finished mine ages ago but John refuses to copy. I saw how quickly he typed due his panic yet he also somehow pressed down in the keyboard lightly to avoid making errors. The way he bites his lip when he's stuck on what to write, it was those small actions that I thought were adorable and also seem to turn me on slightly. John was very aware that I had an interest in him. At least I think I do. I try to make it obvious and calling him cute names and sneaky remarks that cause him to be a flustered mess. If I was lucky like today, John would be a little sassy as a comeback which is always fun. I looked again at him and saw that he was biting his lip staring in frustration at the screen. I wished he was doing something else with that mouth. That gave me an idea. Maybe I can convince him to have a little fun~

"Jooohnyyyy?"

Laurens turned around raising an eyebrow clearly confused by the sudden change in tone. "What do you want now Hamilton?"

"Hamilton? I thought we were on a first name basis?"

"We are on last name basis when you flirt with me." He sighed and continued to type on his laptop.

"But Johnny you've been working for ages and today is my break day," I whined. John turned back to me as if he considering to spend time with me. He knew I hardly have day offs and normally he would spend time with me and the group if he wasn't working on assignments.

"Hmm ok only if you help me with my work afterwards," he replied.

"Sure I finished it ages ago so if you need to co-" I saw him raise an eye brow, "I mean need some help I'll be able to do it."

"Thanks, so what are we doing?" He asked.

"I thought maybe we can just hang out, just the two of us? We don't even need to leave if you want."

"Okay sure. By hanging out do you mean talking or-,"

"I was thinking we can have a little bit of fun~" I said in a suggestive tone.

"And I'm back to work."

"No no wait John-,"

"Angelica told me your dangerous. That you cheated on Eliza who is the most nicest person in the world is that true?" He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes that's true bu-."

"You so you do realise why I don't trust you when you make these remarks at me." He looked at me in the eye unsure if he should continue or for me to explain.

"I did cheat on Eliza but that was the biggest mistake I ever made. I feel so sorry bad but I changed. I promise." I gave him a small smile. I slowly stepped closer to him but not to much to make him uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure if I should believe that," he was looking down on the floor not wanting to reach my eyes.

"Hey I promise you if you give me a chance I will treat like a prince ," I slowly stepped closer. Close enough for me to reach out and to tilt his head up to reach my gaze. His beautiful green eyes looked like grass from a sweet meadow in the country side. "I promise."

I swear I saw a hint of blush as I tilted his head. We stared each each other for a while as I waited for a response. He suddenly closed his eyes and I slowly took my thumb of his chin. He was thinking. Probably thinking if giving me a chance was a good idea. I understood if he didn't trust me. From what I knew he never been in relationship before. I took a couple more seconds before he opened his eyes and gave me a smile. What he said next changed my life.

"One chance that's all I'm giving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I make any mistakes and if you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for mistakes  
> Tell me if I make any and I hope you have a great holiday!!


End file.
